Finito
by MittaM
Summary: Zoro & Robin. Cuando lo único que necesitas es un pequeño espacio en medio del océano infinito.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

Es muy probable que todo fan de One Piece que ha intentado presentar el anime y/o manga a alguien inevitablemente ha escuchado, al menos una vez, que no lo verían ni en broma porque la animación es ridícula y porque se ve de lejos que no es para nada serio. Por eso creo que es un privilegio ser de las personas que le dan una oportunidad y ver lo grandioso y extenso que es en cuanto a personajes, emociones, historia, peleas, comedia, tragedia, giros, sorpresas...

Es tanto así que (y a lo mejor no todo el mundo concuerda conmigo) tengo la certeza que todos los de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se pueden ubicar en cualquier situación (triste, romántica, melancólica, graciosa, cruel...) y se sentiría dentro de contexto ya que no son pocas las que han pasado luego de tantos años. Además de eso la idea de vivir aventuras dentro de un barco sobre el extenso océano me fascina sobremanera. Ese pequeño y finito espacio donde tantas vidas se relacionan y comparten historias me parece un escenario genial.

Es por eso que decidí intentar escribir estas historias. Aun cuando Zoro y Robin no siempre son los más expresivos, imaginarse estas situaciones resulto relativamente fácil ya que realmente todo puede esperarse de aquella tripulación. Solo necesitas tener una amistad con alguien y un espacio limitado para que ocurran situaciones para recordar.

Finalmente, admito que (a lo mejor como muchos) no recuerdo todo de lo que ha pasado en One Piece. Con tantos años de historia, eventos y sagas puede que mencione cosas que recuente mal, que ocurrieron pero no me recuerde o incluso que no ocurrieron en lo absoluto pero mi mente de igual forma se lo imaginó. De cualquier forma lo que importa es divertirse.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Finito**

 **I**

Era muy extraño que Robin se encontrase en una situación en la que no supiese que hacer pero aquella tranquila noche, sentada frente a la cama donde Zoro yacía desmayado y vendado en diversas partes del cuerpo, mientras sujetaba una de sus katanas con ansiedad, era uno de aquellos momentos.

El suave vaivén del océano causaba un efecto relajante en el Sunny y parecía ayudar a que Zoro durmiese plácidamente, aun cuando fue traído a la nave un par de horas atrás cubierto de pies a cuello de heridas, magulladuras y sangre. Con la frente relajada y la respiración lenta y pausada, aquel no era el cuadro de una persona que unos momentos atrás había estado al borde de la muerte, pero en la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja peores cosas se han visto y peores cosas han sobrevivido. Una vez Chopper terminase de cauterizarlo y vendarlo de forma experta toda la tripulación se retiró en silencio para atender sus propias heridas, las cuales palidecían en comparación.

Todos menos Robin, quien se sentó con la katana en mano sin decir una palabra desde que lo colocaron en la enfermería hasta que Chopper se despidió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta. Muchos tuvieron varias dudas, desde el porqué la preocupada expresión de Robin hasta el hecho de que tuviese en sus manos la posesión más valiosa y preciada de Zoro, pero sabían que ese no era el momento para preguntarlas. Las horas pasaron y la tarde se volvió noche. Durante todo ese tiempo Robin caminó por la enfermería, leía los libros de medicina que ahí se encontraban y suspiraba ensimismada mientras esperaba pacientemente, conociendo la resistencia de sus compañeros. Fue por eso que, como había calculado, Zoro finalmente empezó a recobrar el conocimiento un par de horas después.

Robin empezó a extender una mano pero la contrajo finalmente, esperando a que el espadachín reconociese donde estaba por cuenta propia. Con notable esfuerzo Zoro abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, murmurando incoherencias. Intentó levantar un brazo y fue el dolor que pareció explicarle donde estaba, dejándose tumbar nuevamente con tranquilidad, sintiéndose seguro dentro del barco de su tripulación. Finalmente su mirada se posó sobre Robin y su frente se arrugó por primera vez aquella noche.

Robin sabía que no era su apariencia sino el objeto que tenía en sus manos que hacía que Zoro no le quitase la vista por lo que descansó la katana en sus piernas y sonrió débilmente. "Buenas noches espadachín", dijo en voz baja, sus ojos azules enormes en la tenue habitación.

"Hey" fue lo único que dijo Zoro, todavía aturdido, pero recordando fragmentos de los eventos de aquella tarde, principalmente la parte cuando volvía a la nave luego de combatir la flotilla de marines que los emboscó en la isla en la que habían parado a repostar.

Desafortunadamente (aunque él lo veía como suerte, pues podía defender a sus nakamas a la vez que ponía a prueba sus límites) los más adeptos y peligrosos integrantes de aquella flotilla lo enfrentaron directamente y, si bien vivió para contar otro día, el maltrato que recibió fue uno de los más grandes que había recibido en mucho tiempo, y supo esto cuando se dio cuenta que iba a colapsar por el dolor y la fatiga faltando un par de metros para llegar al Sunny. El último fragmento que tenia de aquella memoria era tener la Wado Ichimonji en sus manos pero estar tan lastimado que no era capaz de colocarla en su cinturón, por lo que la extendió a una figura que corría en su dirección a socorrerlo para que la sostuviese mientas caía inconsciente. Si esa figura la llegó a tomar antes de golpear el suelo no tenía idea en ese entonces, pero ahora que veía quien fue que la tomó estaba seguro que Robin debió generar diversas manos para sujetar, tanto su katana, como su abatido cuerpo.

Zoro gruñó al recordar un par de veces más aquella batalla, sobre todo al pensar en las técnicas y movimientos que pudo realizar de mejor forma en el momento para evitar quedar como estaba, pero se insistió que ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Volvió a observar a Robin y ahora le era obvio el porqué todavía se encontraba ahí.

Hizo un ademan con un dedo, al parecer lo único que podía mover sin dolor por el momento. "Gracias por cuidarla mujer, pero podías haberla dejado en cualquier esquina. No tenias por que esforzarte tanto."

Robin torció la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo por un segundo. Miró nuevamente la katana y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Llevo desde que la tome intentando hacerlo, pero el hecho de que significa tanto para ti no me deja soltarla." Levantó la mirada y se enfocó en los ojos de Zoro. "Quería devolvértela en tus manos en vez de tener que recogerla del suelo. Espero que no te moleste."

Zoro quiso comentar en lo innecesario que era aquel gesto pero apretó los labios al ver la disimulada expresión de duda de la arqueóloga, señal de que sinceramente le importaba hacer las cosas de esa forma, y decidió tener el mínimo de decencia para apreciarlo.

"Aquí está espadachín, sana y salva." Robin se inclinó y extendió los brazos para colocar la katana en las manos de Zoro cuando un hostil gruñido la hiso apartarse instintivamente. "Que paso?"

"Desenfúndala." Exigió Zoro con visible incomodidad. Robin se mordió el labio inferior, imaginando que algo le había pasado a la katana mientas estuvo bajo su guardia pero fue incapaz de percibir exactamente qué fue lo que le había acontecido. Antes de siquiera poder preguntar Zoro insistió, moviendo incesantemente el dedo. "Desenfúndala!"

Sin esperar que se lo pidieran una tercera vez Robin tomó el mango de la katana y la desenfundó con rapidez, la hoja brillando de forma exquisita bajo la luz de las velas con cada movimiento. Con sumo cuidado reposó la hoja en la palma de sus manos y acercó el mango hasta la mano de su dueño, pero Zoro negó con la cabeza. "Sujétala bien, ambas manos en el mango."

"Espadachín, no creo que-"

"Con ambas manos mujer! Por favor!"

Robin exhaló impaciente e hiso lo que se le pidió. Colocó ambas manos en el mango y sujetó la espada frente a su cuerpo, la hoja lanzando reflejos por toda la habitación. Por un fugaz momento se sintió incómoda al tener en sus manos la posesión tan intima de uno de sus nakamas, pero ya no tenía otra opción pues al parecer la katana sufrió algún tipo de daño y lo mínimo que podía hacer era tragarse su frustración y dejar que su dueño la evaluase.

Zoro observó con mirada penetrante a Robin y su arma durante lo que debió ser un minuto entero. La arqueóloga hiso lo posible por mantenerse inmóvil, colocándose en posición defensiva como varias veces había visto al espadachín, la hoja de la katana a un par de pulgadas de su cuerpo y el rostro enfocado. Finalmente Zoro cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. "Lo sabia!"

La frente de Robin se arrugó molesta por el hecho de que todavía no sabía lo que debía notar. Rendida, decidió al menos preguntar para no ser tan mala protectora en la próxima ocasión. "Que ocurrió espadachín?"

"Sabía que te verías adorable sujetando una katana, toda seria y estoica como sueles ser."

Aun con lo perspicaz que era Robin, le tomó un par de segundos comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Pestañó un par de veces y desvió la mirada desde la katana hacia Zoro, quien tenía una sonrisa poco propia de alguien que tiene vendado un gran porcentaje de su cuerpo. Cuando la realidad de lo que había pasado cayó sobre ella la única forma en la que pudo reaccionar fue en poner la katana en sus piernas y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose tonta por el calor que percibía en sus mejillas.

"Que ridículo eres espadachín." Exclamó Robin desde detrás de sus manos, estallando en risas sin poder ocultarlo, ya que luego de que su mente comprendió que aquello fue un (muy) poco ortodoxo elogio de alguien que no elogiaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no tenía idea que cara podía tener.

"Estabas a punto de salir de la habitación frustrada, verdad que si?" Preguntó Zoro, intentando contener las risas para evitar que sus puntadas se abriesen.

"No tienes idea," respondió Robin a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, dispersando las musarañas que había generado en su cerebro. Se quitó las manos del rostro y al ver que la mirada de Zoro se tornó interesada en ella sabía que debía estar sonrojada y risueña, por lo que la giró ligeramente para ocultara con sus cabellos.

"Suerte que no lo hiciste ya que no hubiese podido agradecerte de forma correcta, pues no creo que la pude haber dejado en mejores manos." Zoro recostó el dorso de la mano en la cama, ofreciéndole la palma abierta. "Gracias por cuidarla Robin."

Robin miró el gesto mientras se recogía los cabellos detrás de la oreja, ofreciéndole su rostro, nuevamente sereno. Por un instante pensó en colocar el mango de la katana en aquella mano pero desistió de esa idea. Sintiéndose graciosa por el momento que habían compartido decidió la opción más humana y colocó su delicada mano encima, apretándola con suavidad. "Estamos para servirle, espadachín."

Zoro arqueó una ceja pero no pudo evitar responder al afecto, cerrando los dedos en la mano de la arqueóloga, cubriéndola completamente. Y si bien lo primero que pasó por su mente (y Nico Robin debía saberlo, de eso no tenida la más mínima duda) fue realmente pedir su katana de vuelta, lo cierto era que algunas veces el espadachín era capaz de ser afectuoso con las personas que importan, sobre todo con aquellas que protegen lo más valioso que tenía en esta vida.

Además, en que otro lugar podría esa katana estar más segura que en aquellas delicadas pero peligrosas manos? No había ningún problema en que estuviesen resguardadas allí un par de minutos más.

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**Finito**

 **II**

Aquella era la tercera noche seguida en la que nada nuevo ocurría. Ninguna isla a la vista, ningún barco pirata o de la marina en el horizonte, nada de cambios climáticos repentinos ni monstruos marinos. Simplemente una fresca noche con el cielo despejado y la luna en fase menguante iluminando el océano. Para algunos una noche así significaba dormir hasta que saliera el sol y para otros era sinónimo de andar en la cubierta y admirar el infinito del firmamento de forma romántica. Para Zoro, significaba beber.

Caminando en dirección a la cocina, el espadachín se frotó la barbilla mientras suspiraba pensativo, reconociendo que la monotonía de los últimos días empezaba a afectarlo. Si bien mantenía un estricto régimen de entrenamiento, estaba seguro que si las cosas no se avivaban en lo mas mínimo comenzaría a procrastinar y caer en la comodidad. Gruñendo ante tal pensamiento, hizo una nota mental de buscar un compañero de entrenamiento mañana a primera hora. Antes de entrar miró de reojo la cubierta, notando como no había un alma en aquel momento, y si bien podía ser que a quien le tocaba hacer vigilancia esa noche pudiese estar del otro lado del Sunny, estaba seguro que la realidad era diferente y no había nadie prestando atención al barco debido a lo tarde de la noche y lo tentativo de dormir mientras había paz y tranquilidad. Se encogió de hombros y dejó de preocuparse por ello.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina con más fuerza de la que pretendía, una sonrisa en sus labios al imaginarse sentado en una esquina del Sunny con una botella de sake al lado, y no se percató de que estaba acompañado. Un movimiento en el borde de su visión llamó su atención y, al girar el rostro, vio a Robin sentada en la mesa con un cubierto en dirección a la boca y unos ojos grandes y expresivos.

"Buenas noches Espadachín," dijo ella sonriente, llevando inconscientemente una mano a sus labios, revisando no tener ningún residuo de comida (era obvio que no, considerando lo pulcra y educada que era la arqueóloga). Colocó el cubierto en el plato y pareció esperar a que el espadachín reaccionase de alguna forma.

"Hey" fue lo único que dijo Zoro, caminando en dirección a los estantes, observando de reojo lo que comía su nakama. Bastó dar un vistazo al elegante decorado, perfectos detalles, suave combinación de colores y una coqueta fresa en el tope del trozo de pastel en el plato para identificar uno de los exquisitos postres que Sanji le preparaba exclusivamente a las mujeres de la tripulación, los cuales eran incomparables contra cualquier otro sobre la faz de la tierra (decía el cocinero constantemente, y no había razón para dudarlo) y que estaban estrictamente prohibidos para quienes no le sacaban corazones de los ojos.

"No se supone que tienes que comerte esos cuando están recién creados?" Preguntó Zoro a la vez que revisaba en las reservas por una botella en especifico, recordando las veces en las que Sanji mencionaba, retorcido en la euforia de sus creaciones frente a sus queridas damas, que las delicadas piezas que creaba para ellas debían comerse de inmediato y no refrigerarse, ya que en ese momento estaban en la cúspide de la perfección.

Robin dio un suspiro de sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír. "Lo sé, y me rompe el corazón hacerle eso al Cocinero, pero no tenia apetito después de la cena así que le pedí ayuda a la Navegante para que lo ocultase disimuladamente en la nevera." Se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras cerraba los ojos. "Podrías guardarme el secreto?"

Zoro se encogió de hombros como respuesta, lo cual pareció ser suficiente para que la arqueóloga estuviese satisfecha. Finalmente seleccionó una botella de sake de dudosa calidad pero lo suficientemente barata para que nadie le criticase por bebérsela completa. Se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta cuando una muy sutil y disimulada tos llamó su atención.

"No preferirías tomártela aquí?" La seguridad en el tono de Robin no concordaba con la ligera expresión de duda que tenia ya que, aunque genuinamente deseaba la compañía, sabía que no debía esperanzarse mucho pues Zoro era una persona que disfrutaba sobremanera su soledad. Se recogió un mechón de cabellos detrás de una oreja y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose vulnerable. "Si no quieres no hay problema."

Zoro miró a la arqueóloga, la botella y luego la puerta varias veces. Finalmente hizo una mueca de indiferencia, levantó los hombros y caminó en dirección a la mesa, y si bien aquella actitud conformista hubiese molestado a cualquier otra persona, Robin no disimuló lo feliz que estaba de tener compañía, mirándolo intensamente. El espadachín se sentó, destapó la botella, hizo un ademan de salud hacia la arqueóloga y empezó a beber como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor mientras la arqueóloga devolvió su atención al delicioso postre, ambos ensimismados pero disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Luego de que faltasen un par de tragos para dejarla completamente vacía, Zoro colocó la botella en la mesa y exhaló conforme, considerando la noche hasta ese momento todo un éxito. Miró con poco disimulo la mujer a su lado, luego lo que estaba comiendo y su boca se torció en una mueca. Robin le devolvió la mirada, se detuvo por un par de segundos, y empujó el plato suavemente en su dirección.

"Quieres probarlo?" Preguntó ella con notable dulzura, como si fuese una niña curiosa.

"No fue hecho para mi," fue lo único que dijo Zoro, lo cual hizo que el rostro de Robin se iluminara en una sonrisa.

"No seas así Espadachín. Te aseguro que esta delicioso."

"Ya dije que no," insistió el, sin poder quitarle la vista al postre.

"Por favor?" Insistió ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior, atraída de forma traviesa por lo testarudo del Espadachín.

"Mujer, que te dije!?"

"Míralo de esta forma," insistió ella, sintiéndose motivada en convencerlo. Inclinó su cuerpo para acercarse a Zoro y sonrió mientras le susurraba. "Este será nuestro pequeño secreto y el Cocinero nunca lo sabrá. Podrás verlo mientras hace sus postres exclusivos sin sospechar nada. Siempre tendrás ese poder sobre el."

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la cocina. Zoro vio la mirada penetrante de Robin y acercó el rostro al suyo, haciéndola reír con picardía, "Eres una mujer muy cruel Nico Robin."

Robin se llevó una mano al pecho y actuó con fingida inocencia. "Como puedes decirme algo así Espadachín? Lo único que quiero es que compartamos esta aventura como los buenos amigos que somos."

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Zoro, lleno de sarcasmo. Viendo que no era capaz de quitarse la mirada de Robin de encima extendió la mano y le arrancó el cubierto de las manos. La arqueóloga reposó las manos en la mesa y lo observó detenidamente, esperando de forma impaciente para ambos volverse cómplices de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Zoro miró el suave y esponjoso postre por unos segundos antes de acercar el cubierto. "Podría verse mas afeminado? Parece comida de muñecas". Con un certero movimiento cortó un pequeño pedazo y lo observó detenidamente como si fuese capaz de hacerle daño. Le dio una mirada de hostilidad a Robin para que quitara la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro (sin ningún efecto) y finalmente se llevó el cubierto a la boca. Tardó unos segundos para responder, llenando a la arqueóloga de expectativa, pero finalmente se giró hacia ella mientras cortaba otro pedazo con el cubierto, su frente completamente arrugada. "Mujeres bandidas, no se merecen algo tan bueno ninguna de las dos."

Robin se llevó una mano a la boca mientras perdía su serena compostura al estallar en risas, la cual aumento al observar el total enfoque que Zoro tenía sobre el postre, degustándolo como si fuese el último plato que comería en esta vida. Golpeó suavemente su hombro y torció la cabeza con elegancia, sus cabellos cayendo como una cascada. "Tan bueno esta?"

"No me distraigas mujer!" Fue lo único que se escuchó de la boca de Zoro, haciendo que Robin cerrase los ojos y volviese a reír entretenida. Durante el corto tiempo que le quedo de vida al postre la arqueóloga se limitó a observarlo y agradecerle en su mente por estar ahí con ella ya que sabía que realmente fue un gesto de bondad de su parte y era un privilegio cuando ofrecía algo tan exclusivo como lo era su compañía. Por eso en aquel momento nada le causaba mas felicidad que verlo devorar lleno de gusto aquella pieza culinaria, pensando fugazmente en como eso le rompería el corazón al Cocinero.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Zoro colocó el cubierto en el plato y, sin decir palabra, lo empujó de nuevo en su dirección. Robin llevó la mirada a la mesa esperando ver el plato vacio pero lo que observo dentro la hizo pestañar un par de veces, llena de curiosidad. "No te gustan las fresas, Espadachín?" Preguntó al ver la fruta que coronó el pastel solitaria dentro del plato, esperando su inevitable destino.

Zoro se rascó la barbilla y exhaló satisfecho. "Me gustan, pero sé que no tanto como a ti. Además lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que una mujer me regale de su comida es dejarle la mejor parte, sobre todo cuando esa mujer eres tú," finalizó, pensando entretenido en como hubiese devorado la fresa justo en las narices de la bruja de Nami, la cual siempre encontraba una forma de sacarlo de quicio. Se dio cuenta que Robin estaba inmóvil, observando el plato con la cabeza baja, y se aclaró la garganta. "No la babee ni nada por el estilo si eso te preocupa."

Por supuesto eso era en lo que menos Robin pensaba en aquel momento. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente por las palabras que acababa de escuchar (directas y rudas si fuesen dichas por cualquier otra persona, pero afectivas y penetrantes cuando se trataba de él), aquel gesto de amabilidad la tomó desprevenida. Levantó el rostro y, sintiéndose tonta por tener que resistirse a no abrazarlo para no incomodarlo, le dio una amplia sonrisa y una mirada risueña. "Muchas gracias Espadachín, de verdad que si!"

Zoro bufó entretenido por aquella reacción, sintiéndola exagerada. Tomó la botella de sake de la mesa y caminó en dirección a la salida. "Es solo una fresa Robin, no le des tanta importancia. Gracias a ti por ser el modelo de amabilidad y gentileza de este barco. Nos vemos."

Sin esperar respuesta Zoro abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección a la cubierta, silbando una desconocida melodía. Quedando sola con sus pensamientos Robin suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tomó el cubierto, moviéndolo en dirección a la jugosa fresa, pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos momento le romantizó la pequeña fruta de tal forma que no tuvo la voluntad de maltratarla. Reposó su rostro en las manos y una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Y pensar que no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre las personas algunas veces... Zoro." Y aquel fue el ultimo pensamiento que la arqueóloga tuvo aquella noche en la cocina pues cuando sintió el calor de su sonroje en la palma de sus manos al mencionar su nombre y no su apodo, tuvo suficiente. Sonriendo como si fuese una jovencita, tomó la fresa con la punta de los dedos, degustándola con calma para terminar aquella noche que, según ella, no pudo ser mejor.

 **Fin.**


	3. Cap III

**Finito**

 **III**

Recostada en el barandal de la proa Robin susurraba una tonada mientras esperaba pacientemente, un semblante relajado en su rostro. Aquella noche la luna estaba llena y centenares de estrellas brillaban en todo lo alto, el tipo de panorama que solo podía verse navegando en la Grand Line.

Aun cuando habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba ahí, mantenía un buen humor ya que la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, sobre todo cuando había una recompensa tras la espera. Después de todo solo era cuestión de leer los patrones y asumir el próximo movimiento del perpetrador, quien no tendría la menor idea de que alguien se encontraba al asecho.

Robin tuvo que insistirle mucho a Nami aquella tarde para que la dejara manejar esa situación, no porque quería cubrir a uno de sus nakamas, sino porque había mejores formas de resolver las cosas que reunirse y empezar a gritar y apuntar con el dedo. Por supuesto Nami tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta, considerando lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ella le aseguró que después de esta noche no volvería a pasar. La navegante suspiró, levantó las manos en señal de rendición y, como había hecho antes (con buenos resultados), dejó todo en las capaces manos de su amiga. De eso habían pasado varias horas, pero ella confiaba en su evaluación y sabia que hoy mismo todo se resolvería.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron y, finalmente, una silueta salió del interior del barco y caminó en dirección a la parte central del Sunny. Con un triunfal batir de las pestañas Robin se separó de la baranda y se acercó con pasos silenciosos. Sin embargo, al escuchar el suave golpeteo metálico de espadas no pudo evitar detenerse al darse cuenta de que había acertado el horario pero no el culpable. Antes de retomar su caminar una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Quien anda ahí?!" Exclamó Zoro con una mano sobre sus katanas, tomado tan de sorpresa que pareció olvidar que se hacían guardias nocturnas.

Robin levantó las manos y mostró los dientes en una sonrisa. "Solo soy yo Espadachín, tranquilo."

Zoro reconoció a la arqueóloga, observando de reojo las piernas que su ropa de dormir mostraban, y bajó la guardia mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "Mujer, no es un poco tarde para andar de forma sigilosa en la cubierta? Así es como ocurren los accidentes."

Robin no supo reconocer en ese momento si aquello se trató de una amenaza o de un chiste. Torció la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre ambos. "Bueno, cuando los arboles de la Navegante se encuentran en problemas cualquier hora es aceptable para salir a su rescate."

Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Zoro levantó un dedo, agitándolo de un lado a otro rápidamente. "Ah! Espera un momento. Si esto se trata de las mandarinas de la bruja solo tomo las que están maduras y solamente si nadie las ha pedido de antemano. No soy como el anormal de Luffy; recuerdo cuales son las reglas."

Robin se llevó las manos a la cintura, recordando el trato que Nami había hecho con la tripulación en donde, mientras dejasen los retoños y las frutas verdes crecer en paz, podían tomar mandarinas de los arboles ya que, en casos donde se abarrotaban en islas de forma opulenta, era posible que las mandarinas no fuesen tan cotizadas, y para evitar que se estropeasen mejor que alguien más las disfrute. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único que la navegante exigió ese día.

"Tienes razón," empezó Robin mientras se acercaba a uno de los arboles, acariciando las hojas, "y es un milagro que aquel trato lleve tanto días sin causar discordia. Sin embargo," se acercó a Zoro, mirándolo con grandes y hermosos ojos, "no crees que sería mejor arrancarlas con suavidad?"

Al escuchar esto Zoro rodó los ojos y exhaló pesadamente. "Es en serio?" La pregunta no le pareció graciosa a la arqueóloga, quien todavía esperaba una respuesta. "No las arranco TAN fuerte mujer."

Robin arqueó una ceja y sonrió con picardía "No tan fuerte?" Apuntó con un dedo una de las ramas que colgaba de forma precaria, resultado de un hostil tirón que ocurrió la noche anterior.

"Es decir, todavía están en pie, no? Son árboles plantados en un barco mujer; están hechos para resistir."

Una risita se escapó de los labios de la arqueóloga y negó con la cabeza, su cabello bailando con gracia. "Aun así, la Navegante no está muy feliz al respecto," dijo con cierta seriedad. vio como Zoro abrió la boca para discutir por lo que colocó las manos sobres sus hombros, acariciándolos suavemente. "No nos cuesta nada mantenerla feliz, verdad que no?"

Bajo la luz de la luna Zoro observó el rostro de Robin y, al verla morder su labio inferior de forma disimulada, no pudo evitar hacerle caso. "De acuerdo mujer! Para evitar que la bruja revele su verdadero lado y nos mate a todos mientras dormimos voy a ser mas gentil con estos dispensadores de fruta. Te parece?"

"Has hecho a las damas del barco muy feliz esta noche, Espadachín," respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa. Se recordó que tenía las manos encima del joven y las retiró, colocándolas tras de sí. "Sé que será una transición un tanto difícil para alguien tan fuerte como tú, pero tengo tanta fe en ti como en el resto de la tripulación."

Zoro alzó las cejas y exhaló por la nariz mientras arrugaba la frente. "Te estás burlando de mi mujer?"

"Para nada," respondió Robin con el tono más serio posible, aun cuando sus ojos y facciones reflejaban picardía. "Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No puedo imaginarme la fuerza que esas manos tienen y lo difícil que debe ser controlarlas, pero sé que si hay alguien que puede, eres tú."

"No te pases Robin," advirtió Zoro con una mano en la cintura, entretenido por lo atrevida que algunas veces podía ser la arqueóloga, notando como los años entre nakamas la han ido tornando más feliz y divertida.

"No sé qué decirte Espadachín. Solo digo lo que me imagino. No es como si tuv-"

Antes de poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo Robin se quedó petrificada cuando, sin previa advertencia, Zoro tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos acariciando su cuello y mejillas, y sus pulgares rozando sus labios.

"Ahí lo tienes mujer. Vez como tu cabeza no estalló como un melón?" Dijo Zoro mientras reía con los ojos cerrados, entretenido por la grotesca y mórbida imagen que había creado en su mente. Al abrir los ojos y observarla nuevamente la sonrisa se expandió en su cara pues, de todas las reacciones que ella pudo tener con ese contacto (desde total indiferencia hasta justificada hostilidad), sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos no era una de esas.

Para ser justos con Robin, ella nunca le corría a los contactos íntimos, pero prefería mantenerlos a distancia, y cualquiera que conociese su pasado y su historia no le guardaría rencor al respecto. Por eso, cuando su rostro se encontró entre las cálidas manos de Zoro y luego de finalmente estar rodeada de personas que le permitieron bajar sus defensas y sentirse como una persona normal, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sentirse abrumada por la gentileza de aquel contacto. Si bien era cierto que Zoro fue un atrevido y en otra época eso hubiese sellado su destino, la verdad era (y ella nunca lo diría en voz alta, al menos por el momento) que aquella noche, sin nadie de testigo, se dio el lujo de sentirse frágil y delicada, aun cuando esa no era en lo absoluto la intensión del espadachín. Sus labios se tornaron sensibles, el pelo de su nuca se erizó y el calor de sus mejillas era notable aun entre las manos que la sujetaban. En ese momento era una niña tonta y vulnerable pero, dentro de la seguridad del Sunny, fue una sensación que se permitió tener.

Tan rápido como había iniciado Zoro liberó a Robin, quien sintió el rostro frio luego de estar acurrucada entre sus dedos. Mientras el joven se daba la vuelta para tomar (con notoria gentileza) una mandarina de la parte alta de uno de los arboles, la arqueóloga se abrazó a sí misma y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la risita que tuvo al darse cuenta que temblaba sutilmente.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción Zoro alzó una mandarina al aire mientras apuntaba con un dedo al árbol. "Aja! Con la delicadeza de un cirujano. Mira a ver si vez maltrato esta vez bruja. Te reto!" Si bien nadie lo escuchaba, pocas cosas lo hacían mas feliz que tener discusiones (reales o ficticias) con la navegante. Se dio media vuelta para ofrecerle parte del botín a su nakama y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba solo en el pequeño jardín.

"Mujer?" preguntó Zoro. Al no recibir respuesta estuvo a un instante de insistir pero luego cayó en la realización de que, sin nadie aquí, no tendría que compartir por lo que se encogió de hombros, arrancó (sin _ninguna_ gentileza) la cascara de la mandarina y se llevó un par de gajos a la boca, negando con la cabeza ante la idea de que algo que sabia tan bueno estaba relacionado con Nami. Y si bien pensó que Robin le había hecho un favor al irse y dejarle la fruta para él solo el sentimiento era reciproco pues ella estaba igual de feliz de estar sola en ese momento, observándolo desde la proa con una cálida sensación en el estomago y una sonrisa que, por más que intentaba, no podía evitar.

 **Fin.**


End file.
